Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. Mobile communication networks have grown substantially in subscriber base as end users become increasingly connected to mobile wireless environments. As the number of mobile subscribers increases, efficient management of communication resources becomes more critical. In some instances, users can access a communication network simultaneously using multiple wireless networks. However, there may be differences in resources, throughput, congestion and/or other characteristics for the wireless networks. Accordingly, there are significant challenges in managing access to wireless networks.